Freedom
by Supahyoloman9
Summary: Amber has always lived a life of fending for herself. What happens when she's put in a home with a human. Rated for gore and lemons later in story. My first fic so it might be really short chapters. If you have some advice please give.
1. Chapter 1

Freedom

Disclaimer I do not own pokemon

I awoke to the sound of rustling. The sound was coming from a bush to my right stood up and acted like I hadn't heard it thinking it would go away. Then a human jumped out with a knife. I jumped back and growled. He slowly walks toward me "Now your mine" he says. I jumped and used crunch I felt a snap, and he screamed in agony. He hunches over as I crawl closer I pounce and bite his jugular I feel a warm trickle go down my chin. I let go and lick my lips.

Supah here I forgot to add when words are like this/forgot/ she's thinking

**/**That's the third poacher this month/ I think to myself. /All humans think I'm rare because I'm a female Luxray/. /They also won't stop calling me Amber for some reason/. I spent the rest of the day eating a Wiscash I had caught. I got up and started walking to my den. When I saw the entrance I heard a twig snap. I jumped behind a bush./Why won't they leave me alone/. I charged a thunder fang and jumped out I stopped when I saw it was a human boy no older than sixteen. He was sitting in front of my den with his face in a sketchbook. I slowly walked forward and nudged his back with my claws. His head slowly turned in fear.

He looked up at me, because when he was sitting I was taller than he was. I growled at him and he backed away shaking. "Calm down girl" he said. I was really angry now. How dare he call me that as if I was a pet. I roared as loud as I could. He was mow curled up in a ball rocking back and forth. I walked over to him and much to his surprise I grabbed his shirt in my maw. As I dragged him he made small noises when he ran over a rock or twig. Then he asked me "Where are you taking me" I ignored him and continued. I stopped at the edge of the plain that leads to Crescent City I nodded towards the city and walked away.

I went inside my den, which is on the side of a mountain and went to sleep. When I awoke the sun wasn't up yet but I went out anyway. I ran to the river and took a drink from the cool refreshing water. When I got back it was sunrise but I went into my den any way. I lay there thinking about the boy yesterday. I woke up realizing I had dozed off. When I came outside the same kid from yesterday was there again sketching. I growled he looked up and said "Good morning Amber". I shook my head and said "Will you go away" but all he heard was my name. He brought out a strange bulb that he put inside his ear and told me to say that again. I repeated my statement and he quickly apologized. He then left me alone to my thoughts.

I heard some talking to my left but before I could turn I heard a loud bang then blacked out. When I woke up I had a searing pain in my shoulder and yelped at the feeling. A voice to my left said, "She is awake". He started talking about how I was a menace to society then I heard him say, "lets start the bid at 2 billion poke". I heard a lot of numbers called and then someone called "3 billion". And the announcer said "Sold to Mister Savage". "Please just call me Michael" said the owner of the voice. Then I blacked out again. When I came to I noticed I was on a bed of towels with a bandage around my shoulder. Then someone came into my vision and asked are you awake I grunted in response. Then I saw who it was it was the boy with the sketchpad.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The boy was smiling at me. I growled to show I was awake. "So your awake." He said. "You must be hungry." He left my line of sight and came back a while later with a plate of raw Tauros steaks. He set them down in front of me and sat down I didn't eat them though I was hungry. I just didn't like the thought of being fed like a pet. A couple of minutes later I fell asleep. The boy woke me up saying he was going to sleep.

**From this point on Michael will be the main character. Just to remind you this /slash/ means thoughts. OK bye.**

I went upstairs to my bedroom and lay in the bed thinking about Amber. /What should I do she wont even eat/. After awhile I drifted of to sleep. I woke up got dressed in my usual attire. A T-shirt and jeans. I went into the bathroom and combed my dirty blonde hair. When I came downstairs I saw Amber laying there sleeping. The plate I had left her was empty so I smiled. The second I stepped on the floor she woke up and growled at me. /She growls a lot/. I put my translator in and told her what had happened.

She said she was going to stay until she was healed. I smiled and went to make breakfast. After breakfast I went to go do my job. I told Amber I was coming back and she nodded in response. I am a pokemon watcher. I go out and observe pokemon in their natural state then I sketch them. After this it gets kind of boring. All I do is sell my sketches to the highest bidder. Right now it gets a lot of money seeing as I'm the only person that can get sketches of Amber without dying. I've been doing this for three years. When I got back it was around 10 o'clock and I had gotten a good amount of money.

**Sorry this chapter was short. Next chapter will be much better. I going to be updating hopefully twice a week now. OK bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I do not own Pokemon

It's been three months since he had brought Amber into his house. Today was the day she was supposed to get her bandages off. I drudged downstairs where Amber was waiting for me. She saw me and said good morning. "Don't see what's so good about it" I mumbled. "What was that" Amber asked. "Nothing" I replied. I went to the kitchen to make breakfast. Bacon and eggs her favorite. I set her plate down in front of her and ate mine in silence.

After this we sat down on the couch and watched some TV. When it was 12 o'clock I told her it was time to take her bandages off. She stood up while I took the gauze off. The wound was gone and in its place was a small circular scar. I asked her how it felt. "Weird" she replied. I let her walk around while asking the occasional question. When I thought she had stressed enough I asked her to sit down. /It's now or never/ I thought. So I took out a pokeball and asked her if she would go on a journey with me.

She sat there for a minute then got up went forward and touched the ball with her nose and a flash of light happened. After three dings it stopped shaking. I felt relief wash over me and I became my normal happy self. I picked it up and opened it. She emerged and stretched. "Boy it's cramped in there" she said. I told her I was going to go pack for our adventure she nodded and laid back down. As I walked up the stairs I thought about how much she had changed over the past weeks. She had started calling me by my real name, she didn't mind being fed anymore, she let me pet her, and a couple more things. Though I saw she was still closed to the world. /Well she'll get over it on the journey/ I thought /hopefully/.


End file.
